


Ianto on the Half Shell

by bees_stories



Series: The New Team Torchwood Adventures [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bees_stories/pseuds/bees_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack has a tough day at the office, Ianto finds a trip to the pub offers a unique way for them both to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto on the Half Shell

***

"Ianto!" Jack called from the door of the archivist's office. "Quitting time!" 

"In a minute, Jack. I've just got to finish this – "

"Finish it tomorrow." Jack reached over Ianto and shut the computer's monitor off. "Boss's orders." 

Ianto looked up at Jack and noted with concern the deep tension lines etching his forehead. "Tough conference call?"

The tension lines turned to thunderclouds. "If I have to justify our existence to one more person who ought to know better, I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions." He blew out a deep, stress-filled breath and ran a hand through his hair before giving Ianto a tired smile. "Come on. Let's get out of here. We'll go to the pub. Maybe take a stroll along the promenade, if you're up to it." He pulled Ianto's chair away from the desk.

"I'm fine." Ianto got to his feet. He deliberately put his weight on his injured leg for several seconds and met Jack's eyes. "See?" 

Jack pursed his lips, unconvinced, and handed Ianto his cane. "Don't push it, Mister. Remember what Felicity said about overdoing." 

Ianto rolled his eyes. He'd had the lecture. Repeatedly. Exercise, but don't over-exercise. He found the process of rehabilitation maddeningly frustrating, and reminders about it only tended to irk him, even if they were from Jack. "Just for that, you can buy. Let's go." 

The murmur of voices carried down the corridor from the test lab. It was a welcome sound. Torchwood, so long a sleeping giant, was starting to come to life again. "It seems everyone is settling in," Jack commented, referring to the newly transplanted members of Torchwood Two.

"They'll be off again in the morning." 

"The pharmaceutical lab in Belfast?" Jack frowned. "God, I hope it's just an inspired research development, and not a repeat of the Pharm." 

They lapsed into silence. Jack slowed his normally loping gait to allow for Ianto's limp. Every time Ianto tried to pick up his pace to compensate, Jack would deliberately slow further, until finally Ianto gave in and they ambled leisurely to the upper levels. 

The main body of the Hub was busy. It was shift change, and Gwen was conferring with Andy and several new recruits about a hotspot where they'd picked up traces of Rift activity, but were unable to attribute any cause. They waved goodnight as Ianto stepped onto the invisible lift.

Jack hesitated for a moment, taking a half step towards the group and then deliberately reversing. He slipped his arm around Ianto's waist as the paving stone began to ascend. Ianto could feel tension radiating off Jack's body, the result of a long day dealing with armchair warriors and cost control analysts. 

Myfanwy called a greeting, drawing both their attentions. She swept a wide circle around them, eyeing them curiously as they climbed into her realm. Ianto pulled a tablet of chocolate from his pocket, unwrapped it, and then tossed it to her. A small smile pulled at his lips as she snatched it cleanly out of the air.

"You spoil her," Jack said against Ianto's ear. 

"What goes around," Ianto replied, leaning just a little closer against Jack's chest.

"Mr Jones, are you suggesting something?" 

Jack's voice was innocent, but the path of his palm as it travelled over Ianto's hip was anything but. Despite the knowledge they were far too high to be observed by the others, Ianto's gaze dipped to see if Gwen or Andy were following their progress. 

"Captain Harkness," Ianto replied in an equally innocent tone. "I don't know what you mean."

The opening to the street loomed. Ianto took advantage of their invisibility. He pivoted into Jack's embrace and pressed their bodies close. Despite his banter, Jack was still incredibly tense as Ianto kissed him. It was going to take more than a couple of beers and a walk to get him to unwind. Ianto decided to work with what he had. He tucked his arm through Jack's, offering silent comfort as they strolled across the Plass.

The pub was only moderately busy as they entered, tenanted mostly by off-duty shop clerks and office workers. The tourists would come later. Ianto hoped they would be gone by then. He found over-loud recollections of sightseeing excursions even more wearing now that he no longer had to man an information desk.

"I'll put our order in," Jack said as he nudged Ianto towards an empty table. "You take it easy." 

Ianto nodded. The truth was, his leg _was_ bothering him. No matter how careful he tried to be, at the end of the day, the ligaments in his ankle still felt overstretched. And the less said about the healing bullet wound in his calf, the better. 

It was warm inside, especially after the brisk breeze that had blown in from the bay. Ianto set aside his cane, and then shed his overcoat. He was considering putting his leg up on an empty chair at the adjacent table, but it was snatched away by another patron before he could snag it for himself. With a sigh, he settled as best he could with his foot propped against the curving leg of the table. 

"Here, this should help."

Jack set a bottle of lager down in front of him. Ianto eyed it curiously. "Were they changing the barrel?"

"Indulge me." Jack dropped into his chair, noted the impromptu footrest, and scooted close enough Ianto could use his knee instead. He took a knock from a large glass of whisky, sighed against the burn, and said, "I want to see if my imagination matches up with the real deal."

Ianto regarded Jack with amusement. "Is this a new kink? Or is it something you've been saving for a special occasion?"

Jack took another sip of his whisky and met Ianto's eyes. "Complaining?"

"No. Just curious." 

A hint of excitement lit Jack's face as Ianto loosened his tie, slowly slipping the knot open until it rested much further down his shirt front. Without breaking his gaze, he then undid the top three buttons of his shirt, pushing the fabric away to expose bare skin. 

The bottle was cold under his fingers as he lifted it. Jack made a small, anticipatory noise as Ianto tilted his head back. He couldn't see Jack's expression as he swallowed the first mouthful of amber lager, but he caught a whiff of his pheromones and felt a small shiver of reciprocal pleasure as he lowered the bottle. 

"Is that what you were visualising?" he asked. His voice was a bit throaty after the cold beer.

Jack's eyelids closed as a pleasured look crossed his face. "Mmm. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, Ianto Jones." 

If the tightness in his groin was any indication, Ianto thought he had a fair idea. It was an odd sort of foreplay, but if he had learned anything from his association with Jack, it was that looking beyond the usual was half the fun. He lifted the bottle and lapped a stray droplet clean with the tip of his tongue before tilting it back properly for another sip. 

He was considering options for dealing with the dregs at the bottom of the bottle, toying with Jack by running his index finger in slow, sensuous circles over its mouth and then sucking his fingertip with equal deliberation, when a waitress appeared at their table bearing a tray of oysters on the half shell and more beer. Jack looked up at her with a perplexed expression. "I didn't order these." 

"I know," she said, as she set the platter down in front of Ianto. "But they did." She tipped her head over her shoulder towards a table with a clear view of theirs. "They said if half the entertainment they have booked for tonight is as good as what you put on offer, then their hen party should be a rousing success."

Ianto wished he could sink into the bar room floor as he smiled politely at the party of women in matching pink feather boas and cowboy hats. Jack burst out laughing, genuinely amused. He winked at the women as he squeezed lemon juice over one of the oysters and offered it to Ianto. 

Ianto brushed his fingers against Jack's as he accepted the oyster and met his eyes. There was a chorus of wolf whistles and a smattering of applause as he licked his lips slowly and then raised the shell. A burst of flavours: bright lemon, salty brine, and the inherent sweetness of meat only hours from the sea, met his tongue as he eased the oyster into his mouth. 

Jack wasn't the only one who groaned with approval as Ianto swallowed.

End


End file.
